Nice Day for a White Wedding
by AnotherStupidLamb
Summary: My first FanFic. It's a train wreck, I'll admit that. But it was at that point where you sit there and realize... wow, at least I can't get any worse. :P Read at your own discretion. This story is a beast of a one-shot! Lol.


_A.N.: This is my first fanfic. I wrote this before I even knew there was such a thing as FanFiction. I wrote it little after i had read New Moon and wanted to know more about the "Edward and Bella" situation. I recently edited it, having read Eclipse and having more information. Didn't change alot though. I have a bunch more, just think this one is kinda ironic. If you like it at all, I'll post some more._

I let myself fall on the long black leather couch in Edward's gold carpeted room. He was down the set of winding stairs in Carlisle's office, still making arrangements for what was to happen after… well after I was changed. He still wanted more time, wanted for me to go to Dartmouth and complete an education before I was no longer human. He needed a way of making Charlie suspect that I was in school the whole time, while in reality I was doing all I would be able to, to try from massacring the entire city on a murderous vampire rampage.

I sighed to myself. What was it going to be like? What was I going to feel like after it happened? There was no doubt in my mind that I would go through with it. I loved Edward more than anything in the world, and I would do whatever I could to spend my life – if not more – with him.

I silently heard the door of the office below me close, and Edward was standing above me in a second. His light topaz eyes looking down at me, his lips curved into that crooked smile that melted my heart every time I saw it. Music began playing and I noticed that he had made it to the stereo and back before I had even blinked once. He sat down beside me, as graceful as always, and pulled me onto his lap. His iron grip was gentle when he touched me yet a shiver shot through my body, and not only because of his cold hands on my arms. He pulled me closer to his chest and took one of my hands in his, resting it on my lap, the other hand was around my back on my waist.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. His eyes looked so pained that I had to look away. I couldn't stand to see him hurting in anyway.

"You still think it's a bad idea." It wasn't a question. I knew he didn't want it to happen, that he thought I would be much better off as a human. He couldn't bear to think of me as another "monster" a vampire like himself.

"I just know I never want you to regret it. Once you're changed… there's… well there's no going back."

"Edward, I know that. And my decision is final. Don't tell me that you're going to back out now." I was still not looking at him as I said this. He released my hand and placed his cool fingers on my cheek, cupping my chin and turning it towards his own face so I was forced to look at him.

"Bella, you know that I'll never go back on my word. How many times am I going to have to explain this to you?" He asked me. His eyes were soft, but burning fierce at the same time and the truth in his words rung true with every letter. I knew he would never go back on his word. He would just do everything in his power to get me to change my mind. He leaned his face closer to mine and I could feel his cool breath on my skin. I breathed in deeply trying to never forget how he smelled. His hard lips pressed against my own and I lost my train of thought. I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He released his mouth from mine, like he had done a hundred times before when I had let my more human instincts to get the better of me. I loosened my grip automatically, already letting go in defeat. However, Edward surprised me as he didn't pull himself away for long. He slowly began kissing along my jaw line and down my throat, breathing deeply as he traced along my collar bone, his nose lightly tickling my skin. He kissed his way lightly, but firmly, back up my throat and jaw line. He lifted his lips off my skin momentarily to whisper in my ear. "You really should learn some control Bella." I frowned, but I could hear the smile in his voice. He halted on the hollow my throat and leaned his head back up to look me in the eyes. They were serious again.

"Alice saw something today." He told me, his tone was both angry and frightened and he clutched me a little close involuntarily. "Something… I didn't really want to hear at this point in time."

"What?" I half gasped. I really hoped it wasn't the Volturi. We'd had just about enough trouble with them so far.

"There's going to be rain on our wedding day." He laughed, his eyes suddenly crinkled with laughter themselves and his brilliant teeth flashing as smile widened at the look of horror on my face.

"Edward!" I yelled, "That's really not funny you know. You had me scared to death for a moment!" I punched him playfully in the shoulder, nearly breaking my right wrist in the process though I know he hadn't felt it at all.

"Well I thought you should know. I thought it was a bride's worst nightmare, to have rain on her wedding day." He said still smiling his brilliant teeth at me.

"Well actually, this bride's worst nightmare: Having a wedding day at all." I snapped, still angry for scaring me like he had. "And anyway, living in the Olympic Peninsula, you get used to it raining _**all**_ days of the year."

"I suppose you do." He said his eyes looking deep into mine, and I knew I could never be mad at him for long.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I said to him tucking my head in against his cool marble chest. I felt his chin move downward – looking towards my hand – as he began playing with the ring that now sat so precariously atop my left, third finger. Twisting it in a small circle and running his cool, icy fingers across the diamond that sat in the center.

"I love you, forever and for always, Isabella Swan. Future Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I winced at the sound of "Mrs." placed in front of my name, but I heard the tone in his voice and knew that saying it out loud made him all the more content so I didn't argue. I didn't care what people called me, just as long as I could stay in this place in his arms forever.


End file.
